<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharpening a Sword 101 by dhwty_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134977">Sharpening a Sword 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhwty_writes/pseuds/dhwty_writes'>dhwty_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geraskier One-Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhwty_writes/pseuds/dhwty_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is tricked into showing Jaskier how to sharpen his sword. Little does he know that all Jaskier wanted to know was how to <em>sharpen his sword.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geraskier One-Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharpening a Sword 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/gifts">EllieStormfound</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/works">elliestormfound</a> asked: writing prompt for you if you like: Geralt teaching Jaskier how to sharpen his swords :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing?" Geralt growled.</p><p>"What?" Jaskier asked all innocently, as if he hadn't just driven the blade of his steel sword into the ground to lean on it.</p><p>"That!" he gestured towards him. "It will dull the blade!"</p><p>"Oh, <em>really</em>?" he grinned and leaned onto it more. "Maybe you should... show me how to <em>sharpen</em> it, then? Oil it, even?"</p><p>Geralt frowned. "You really want to learn?" The bard had never expressed much interest into any kind of swordplay in the past five years. Why would he now?</p><p>"Oh, <em>desperately</em>," he crooned and... winked. Of course, he did.</p><p>He sighed and walked to a trunk. "Come here, then," he said, rummaging in his pack for his whetstone. "I'll show you."</p><p>"With the sword?" Jaskier asked, which earned him a very confused look from Geralt.</p><p>"Yes, bard, with the sword."</p><p>He shrugged and pulled it from the ground. "Never thought you'd be that kind of person."</p><p>"The kind that keeps their swords sharp?"</p><p>“Hard as steel and sharp and oiled,” the bard said and winked again.</p><p>Geralt glowered. “It is steel.” Why couldn't he just talk like any normal person? "Sit down. <em>Next to me</em>," he quickly amended when Jaskier made an attempt to climb into his lap.</p><p>The bard pouted, but did as he was told, putting the blade onto the trunk, where Geralt had already laid out the whetstone. "Got any gloves?"</p><p>"Does velvet count?" he asked hopefully.</p><p>He scoffed and shook his head. "Here," he tossed him his pair of leather gloves, "take mine."</p><p>Jaskier's face lit up as he pulled the gloves on. "What now?" he asked, oddly enthusiastic.</p><p>"Grip the handle in your right hand," Geralt instructed, "and hold onto the blade with your left."</p><p>He looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"It's a blade, Geralt, it'll cut me!"</p><p>He snorted quietly. "Hence the gloves." Jaskier still didn't look very convinced. "I'm not asking you to squeeze it as tight as you can. Just... put it between your thumb and your palm. Like this." He reached out to readjust his grip. "And now you pass it over the whetstone. Just a little pressure."</p><p>"Like this?" Jaskier did and the sword screeched horribly. "Oh... probably not."</p><p>"Definitely not," Geralt growled, resisting the urge to rip the blade out of his hands again. Gods, Jaskier was <em>useless</em> with swords! Why did he even want to learn? "The angle needs to be flatter. Flatter. No, not like that!"</p><p>"I don't know how!" Jaskier complained.</p><p>"Obviously," he muttered. "It's just... Here, let me." Without waiting for any reaction, he went to kneel behind Jaskier. the bard squeaked ever so quietly when Geralt put his arms around him to cover his hands with his own and his heartbeat sped up. 'Interesting,' he thought.</p><p>"Like this," he explained and guided his hands, so that the blade made a nice gravelly sound. He lifted it and repeated the motion a few times, until he was certain Jaskier got the idea. </p><p>Slowly, he dropped his hands, not quite ready to stop touching him. But there was not really a reason to continue, so he had to.</p><p>"Like this?" Jaskier asked eagerly. </p><p>"There you go," Geralt answered and shuffled back, to get some distance between them. "Think you can remember that?"</p><p>"Mhm," Jaskier said, his tongue sticking out while he was intently focused on the task on hand.</p><p>"Good. Carry on, then. I'll go collect some firewood." He stood up and walked over to the edge of their camp. </p><p>"Sure, Geralt," he sighed, looking oddly disappointed, "whatever you say." </p><p>The witcher just shook his head. He'd never understand that queer little fellow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://dhwty-writes.tumblr.com/ask">Send me some prompts!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>